


The Night Out

by kitharingtonfan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitharingtonfan/pseuds/kitharingtonfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out leads to a heated argument between Kit and his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Out

“Get out of my way!” Amy screamed as she pushed Kit away from her. Amy angrily walked toward her bedroom and went directly to the bathroom. She was so angry at him right now that she didn’t trust herself to face him directly or talk to him.  
It seems that Kit felt the exact same way. He went after her, his face almost red with anger. He was breathing heavily as he followed Amy into the bathroom. She faced the mirror as she slowly removed her pearl earrings. Her chest heaved as she looked at her reflection.  
Amy was wearing her dark blue cocktail dress for Kit tonight at the club, but he didn’t even appreciate it. Amy glances at his reflection. He looked really good tonight. He’s was wearing a black suit, and the dark shirt underneath is unbuttoned up to the middle of his abdomen. His wavy brown hair was gelled back. He grabbed Amy’s arm from behind but she shrugged it off.  
“You were plastering yourself all over that asshole!” he shouted at Amy as he forced her to face him. He had both his arms in tight grips. Amy looked at him with a blank expression. He was hurting her but she refused to let him know it. She refused to even shed a single tear. She tried to break free but he didn’t let her go.  
“You’re being unreasonable, Kit! We were just dancing!” she shouted back. “We were just dancing while you were drinking with four other girls, remember?” she added with venom in her voice.  
He looked at her, his eyebrows meeting in a furious frown. He was about to say something, but she stopped him with her next words.  
“Besides, you always said you hated to dance? So I danced with guys who loved it,” she mildly taunted him.  
He cocked his head sideways and faced her again with a dangerous glint in his yes.  
“Really…” he whispered. Then he let go of her arms but grabbed her hand to drag her outside the bathroom.  
“You go in there, wearing that slutty dress, flaunting yourself to every man in sight and you tell me you wouldn’t dance with your own boyfriend?” he said in angry tones, almost grunting each word out of his mouth.  
He dragged her to the balcony and pushed her against the concrete railing. “I may not know how to dance like that prick, but there’s one thing I’m really good at.”  
Amy felt cold as he moved her to lean on the railing, still defiantly facing him. It was already three in the morning and it was still dark. She felt the chill of the September air but didn’t let it show. He unbuckled his belt and let his trousers drop silently to the floor. His boxers come down next, and her eyes widened at his erection.  
Amy panicked once she realized what he was going to do to her.  
“Are you crazy?! Someone could see us!” she yelled at his face and started pushing him out of her way so she could get back inside the apartment. He didn’t even budge. He laughed at her feeble attempts, the smell of his alcohol from breath drifted toward her.  
“What’s wrong now? You seemed to like it when people see you whoring around.”  
He pushed her forcefully back against the railing and lifted the hem of her cocktail dress up her waist as she continue to struggle. But he had her trapped between his legs. He pushed her lacy thong down her thighs.  
“I guess you’re not wearing a bra?” he asked as he ripped the thin straps of her dress, revealing her breasts to his eyes. “My little whore…”  
“Stop this!” she continued to struggle as his hands held her waist tightly. Her nipples brushed against the cloth of his suit as she tried to stop him from kissing her but to no avail.  
Kit kissed her drunkenly, but Amy kept her lips together. She felt his hand creep down between her legs, and his fingers started to painfully stroke her, while the other stroking her bare back gently, the contrast simultaneously confusing and exciting her.  
Yes, it was exciting her. He was being rough and she couldn’t help but start feeling wet. He kneaded her breasts, pinching the nipples to the point of pleasurable pain. He bent his head to suck one hard peak as he squeezed it. Unsatisfied with just one, he did the same to the other. It was too much. He left her breast wet and cool against the breeze when he lifted his head.  
“Baby…” she whispered as he looked at his handiwork, his gaze appreciating her long hard nipples.  
Suddenly, she felt her legs spread when he used one of his feet to slide one of hers to the side. This allowed his fingers more room to stroke her. But he didn’t do it lovingly like he usually does. His anger was evident in his fingers as he inserted three fingers inside her without any warning.  
“My wet, wet bitch,” he whispered.  
She gasped at the sudden entry. The nipple sucking made her so wet he can finger-fuck so easily. She leaned her head on his chest and clutched at his dress shirt.  
“Baby… please… please…,” Amy whimpered as his strokes became faster. He ignored her and instead lowered his head and bit her ear.  
“Baby? You call me baby now?” he laughed. She cried out as his fingers brutally probed her and his thumb did circles on her clit.  
Her legs started getting weak as he continued his erotic assault. But then she felt his erection poking her belly. Her hand moved to touch it and she heard his sharp intake of breath. She circled it with her hand and squeezed.  
In a space of a second, he removed his fingers, grabbed her thighs, and wrapped them around his legs as he buried himself deep inside her. He grabbed her buttocks with both hands as she let out a scream. She heard him let out a sigh.  
“So tight…” he grunted as he began his assault. Not caring about the fact that she was dry between your legs. He used his hands to impale her on his erection over and over while his hips thrust to meet her tight channel.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began his brutal yet erotic attack. Her breasts rubbed against the roughness of his clothes as he controlled her hips. She wanted to come so bad but he focused on his own pleasure as he went so deep inside her.  
He was relishing her helplessness. With a few more thrusts, she felt him shoot that warm fluid inside her. His release made him weak and he let go of her thighs, the movement causing his cock to slip out of her cunt.  
Both of them were now breathing hard, but unlike him, Amy was not satisfied.  
They stood in front of each other. Amy suddenly remembered that they were arguing and the anger returned. She started to walk back inside when he stopped her by cupping her cunt and stroking her wet quivering folds with his fingers.  
“Your turn, “ Kit said with a smile. “We’re just getting started.”


End file.
